


Take a Trip Into My Garden

by wayward_winter_soldier



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternative Cisco Ramons, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Coma, Gen, Hurt Cisco Ramon, Inside Cisco Ramon's Mind, Kidnapped Cisco Ramon, Kidnapping, Kinda Like That One Episode of Supernatural, M/M, Metahumans, Not beta read we die as men, Scars, This Bad Boy Can Fit So Many Different Cisco Ramons, Torture, What The Actual Fuck Is This Fic, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Cisco gets attacked by a Meta that puts people to sleep. Unfortunately, his being a Breacher worsens the effect and he goes into a coma. The only way they can bring him back is if Barry goes into Cisco's mind using a cerebral inhibitor to wake him up. What Barry finds is a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Take a Trip Into My Garden

> “Reality exists in the human mind, and nowhere else.”
> 
> _\- George Orwell_

* * *

"Meta reported at fifth and third."

"Damn it!" Cisco Ramon sighed, setting his disposable coffee cup from C.C. Jitters on the desk. "My coffee's gonna get cold!"

"I'll warm it up for later," Dr. Caitlin Snow promised from the computers, an amused smile on her face that made Cisco feel a little bit better about his situation.

"Alright, fine. I'll get changed."

Cisco hated it when Barry worked long shifts at the CCPD and he had to be designated superhero. Not that he didn't love helping people, he thought as he walked into his workshop and took his jacket off, throwing it over his office chair. It was just rather exhausting. He didn't know how Barry did it all the time. He zipped up his Vibe jacket and pulled his gauntlets on quickly, picking up his glasses from his desk and putting them on. Cisco grabbed a pair of Meta cuffs from a shelf by his desk and pushed his hand out in front of himself and opened a breach to where the crime was taking place.

He didn't know what he had been expecting, but a twenty car pile-up and about a dozen police officers lying unconscious in the road wasn't it. What the hell was this? It was way too early for this kind of shit, Cisco thought as he noticed the only person standing upright.

"Well, well, well. The Flash must be really busy today. He sent in his sidekick."

"Hey, I ain't nobody's sidekick, bucko."

The Meta sneered. He was wearing rather normal clothes; jeans and a sweatshirt. Less of a supervillain and more like some dude you could see in a bar on a Saturday night. Well, except for his eyes, which glowed gold.

"I'll knock you out just like I did to those cops!" The man hissed, golden lights coming from his palms.

"Let's just calm down here, Sandman," Cisco spoke, feeling proud for coming up with a name so quickly.

Sandman didn't seem like he wanted to calm down. He shot a blast of gold at Cisco, who dodged, sending a sonic blast in return. Sandman side-stepped the attack, sending more energy towards Cisco. It was getting hard to combat it. He breached behind the man to try and take him by surprise, but it back-fired. Sandman grabbed Cisco by the throat, choking the shorter man.

"Goodnight, Vibe," he smiled, placing his free hand on Cisco's forehead.

He passed out instantly, his body falling from Sandman's grasp and onto the pavement below him.

"Vibe? Vibe?! Get up! Vibe! _Cisco!"_

* * *

Barry Allen rushed into S.T.A.R. Labs. Not in a normal human rushing way, in a Flash way, despite the fact he was in street clothes that could catch fire at the sheer speed he was traveling at. They didn't, which was nice, though not on Barry's mind at all.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking between HR and Caitlin. He didn't want to look at who was between them. He couldn't.

"There was a Meta attack. Cisco went to take care of it and... I dunno, the Meta got to him. His powers... they knock people out. The police officers he knocked out woke up after a few hours, but Cisco won't. He's in a coma, Barry, and I can't get him out."

Barry sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "There's gotta... there's gotta be a way!"

"I still have to run tests."

"I should have been here-"

"BA, this wasn't your fault-"

Barry brushed off HR Wells' comforting hand on his shoulder. He finally looked at the medical bay bed where Cisco laid. There were wires attached to him to monitor things Barry didn't even know about. He should have been there for him. He should have gotten his CSI work out of the way during the weekend. There had to be a way to save him. Why wasn't he waking up?

"Um... guys. Look at this."

Everyone looked up at the screen Caitlin was pointing at. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That's Cisco's brain functions. And they're super active for a guy in a coma. There's something going on up there."

"What if we use the... head things?" HR questioned, spinning a drumstick between his fingers.

"The cerebral inhibitors?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah, those."

Barry thought for a moment. "Yeah, but those block thoughts. We need the opposite."

HR smiled and pointed to the unconscious Cisco with the tip of his drumstick. "San Francisco here had been working on one that does the opposite. It's in his workshop."

"So, I use that, go in Cisco's mind, and what... wake him up?"

"It's worth a try," Caitlin said, her eyes not leaving the screen that showed Cisco's brain functions.

"Okay. Okay... I'll try."

* * *

Barry laid back in the bed next to Cisco's, allowing Caitlin to attach the cerebral inhibitor to his forehead. He looked over towards Cisco, who already had the matching inhibitor on. He sighed. This better work. For Cisco's sake.

"I'll be monitoring you both the entire time," Caitlin promised, giving Barry a comforting smile as she attached electrodes to his body.

"You can do it, AB! I believe in you," HR said from a chair in the corner of the room, smiling.

"He's right, Barry. If anyone can get Cisco back it's you."

Barry nodded softly. "Let's go."

Caitlin smiled and pressed the button on Barry's inhibitor.

Everything went dark. He could feel himself standing. He looked around, hoping to find something, anything.

"Hello?" he called out, walking forward a bit.

"You should not have come here."

Barry turned quickly to see Cisco standing behind him. 

"Cisco! Man, that was fast! We gotta go, you-"

Cisco held his hand up to stop Barry's ramblings. "I am not your Cisco."

"What?" Barry asked, confused. Not his Cisco?

"I am merely a... gatekeeper."

"A what?"

Cisco sighed, but walked closer to Barry, reaching out and taking his hand in his own. "I am the gatekeeper of Cisco's mind."

"That's... weird," Barry admitted looking at their held hands.

Cisco dropped his hand and started to pace. "You do not understand the mind of a Breacher, Barry Allen."

Barry said nothing. He was getting real tired of asking questions and getting no answer in return.

"When the Meta Cisco so lovingly named Sandman attacked, he put him in a coma. But for a Breacher, a coma is not just a coma."

"I don't know what that means," Barry stated, his eyes still on the shorter man.

"It means that his mind has fractioned into different personalities. The personalities of other Earth's Cisco Ramons."

"Wait, you're telling me that there are infinite Ciscos in here? How am I supposed to find the right one?"

Cisco sighed. "You do not understand. You will not find your Cisco. He is lost. You must leave before something terrible happens."

Barry narrowed his eyes at the man. "No way. I'm not giving up on my friend. Just tell me where to find him."

A source of light appeared a couple of feet away from the pair. Barry squinted, seeing a golden gate come into view.

"I cannot stop you. You go through the gate and you find the infinite Ciscos. But be warned. If you cannot find your Cisco, you will be just as lost as he is."

"Thanks for the heads-up. Does anybody ever tell you you sound like a fortune cookie?"

Cisco didn't reply, only disappeared in a cloud of dust. Barry tried not to take it too personally as he made his way over to the gate's entrance. It was tall and there was nothing but blank space on the other side of it. Barry was nervous. Of course, saving Cisco wouldn't be easy, he thought bitterly as he studied the gate. He should have known that.

But he didn't have a choice. He had to save Cisco.

* * *

When Barry walked through the large golden gate, he had expected to see an entirely different world in front of him. Instead, all he saw was the same emptiness that had met him when he first arrived. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked around. None of this made sense.

He continued walking straight, not knowing what else to do. He didn't know what to expect. Barry thought for a moment that maybe he should just try running around the place to see what it had to offer. He tried, but it seemed here he had no superspeed. Great. Just great.

"You can't be here. No, you don't belong here! It's not safe for you!"

Barry turned towards the voice that had spoken. It was Cisco, though he was sure it wasn't the one he had come to know and befriend. He was rather thin and his hair was a mess. His clothes were ratty and he had bruises and scars dotted along his skin. He sat on the ground, curled up as small as he could, looking up at Barry fearfully.

"Hey," Barry said, holding his hands up to show Cisco he meant no harm. "I won't hurt you."

"No... I know you won't... _Barry."_

"You know my name," Barry noted.

Cisco laughed. "Of course I know your name! We've been sharing a cell for three years."

"A cell?" Barry questioned. What Earth was this guy from where they were cellmates?

"Yeah, don't you-"

Cisco paused, studying Barry closely as if he was looking for something. "You're not my Barry."

"No," Barry admitted. "I'm from Earth-1. I'm looking for my Cisco."

Cisco laughed in a sort of fake way. "Figures. Earth-1 sounds like it would be a lot better than Earth-47."

"What happened on your Earth?" Barry asked, not certain he actually wanted the answer to that question.

Cisco sighed, but stood up, wobbling slightly as if he hadn't walked in a while. "On my Earth, Metas get taken off the streets and sent to S.T.A.R. Labs to be experimented on. Even if we do nothing wrong. Even if we have no idea we even have powers until their Meta tech picks it up. I was at work when they took me. My boss turned me in for the reward money." He rubbed his bare arms self-consciously and Barry couldn't' help but notice all the injuries, old and new, that he had. 

"I'm... G-d, I'm sorry, that's awful."

Cisco shrugged nonchalantly. "it's... well, I won't say it's okay, cause I know it's not. Other Ciscos on other Earths have it worse than me, I've seen them."

Barry shuttered at the thought. What could be worse than being experimented on?

"S.T.A.R. Labs... I can't believe they would do such a thing."

"I know. It probably sounds crazy to you," Cisco said, a small smile on his face that was directed at Barry. "You need to find your Cisco, though. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?"

Earth-47 Cisco shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. I wish I did, I really do! I suppose you just have to keep walking. I hope you find him, though, I really do."

Barry smiled at the broken man. "Thank you. I'm sorry all these terrible things happened to you. You don't deserve any of it."

Cisco smiled. "You sound just like my Barry."

Barry nodded, placing a comforting hand on Earth-47 Cisco's shoulder before continuing into the unknown darkness. He couldn't help but feel guilt rise in his stomach. What had happened on Earth-47 was terrible. He knew there was nothing he could have done about it, but that didn't make him feel any worse. This was going to be harder than he had realized.

He looked around for another Cisco, hoping this time it would be his Cisco, though he doubted he was that lucky. He looked to his right and saw a figure coming into view. It was indeed Cisco, though his hair was chopped short and he wore a Vibe uniform that slightly differed from his on Earth-1. His Vibe goggles covered his eyes and he had his arms crossed against his chest. Barry knew he was looking at him.

"And what Earth are you from?" Barry questioned, approaching Cisco.

"Earth-52," Cisco said, taking his goggles off. He looked younger than Earth-1 Cisco by a couple of years. Like he was still a teenager.

"Do you know who I am?"

Cisco smiled smugly. "Should I?"

"No, I guess not," Barry admitted, placing his hands behind his head in a familiar position. "Guess there's no Barry Allen on Earth-52."

Cisco perked up at the name. "No, there is. You're the Flash. One of the big members of the Justice League of America. That's pretty cool. A lot cooler than some Meta kid from Detroit, let me tell you. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's an honor to be a part of the team, but-"

Barry didn't know what the Justice League was and he really didn't care enough to ask, so he interrupted the teen. "Have you seen Earth-1 Cisco anywhere?"

Earth-52 Cisco looked like he was considering Barry's question. "No. I don't think so. Sorry, Flash. Have you tried Batman or Superman?"

Barry sighed, dropping his hands to his side. "I don't... we don't have them on my Earth, I'm afraid. Thanks anyway."

"No Batman and Superman? Sounds kinda lame."

"Yeah, I guess," Barry said absent-mindedly as he began to walk away.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Earth-52 Cisco asked nervously.

Barry paused. "Sure."

"What's it like? To go that fast, I mean. You... I've never asked Flash on my Earth. Always focusing on the mission, ya know."

Barry thought about the question for a moment. What did it feel like? Amazing? Awesome? Impossible?

"It feels... freeing."

Cisco nodded and smiled, obviously accepting the answer. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Flash. I really do."

Barry nodded curtly, watching as Earth-52 Cisco disappeared in a cloud of smoke before his eyes. He smiled slightly and began walking once more, thinking about how young that Cisco had looked. And he was Vibe? The responsibilities that entailed. That was a lot for a kid. He seemed tough. Though, Barry knew that wasn't nearly enough to make it in the superhero game. 

"Mr. Allen."

The speedster turned around rapidly at the sound of his name. He was hoping it would be his Cisco but he wasn't so sure once he turned. It, of course, was Cisco, though this Cisco wore a shirt and tie with a nice pair of slacks under a white lab coat with the S.T.A.R. Labs logo printed on the pocket. He wore thick glasses that he kept pushing back up his face and his hair was pulled back tightly in a bun. He was looking at Barry like he was shocked to see him.

"Hey, Cisco-"

"Cisco? No one calls me Cisco, least of all you."

"Um... what do I call you, then?" Barry asked awkwardly. 

"Doctor Ramon. Francisco if you're feeling sentimental. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Cisco. _My_ Cisco. From Earth-1."

"Ah," Doctor Ramon said as he began to pace in front of Barry, his hands locked stiffly behind his back in a professional manner. "That is why you call me... Cisco. Because you are not my Bartholomew Allen, hmm?"

Barry nodded. "What Earth are you from anyway?"

"Earth-101," Doctor Ramon said, pushing his glasses back up his face and ceasing his pacing. "What is my counter-part like?"

"He's a mechanical engineer. Really funny. Likes Star Trek. Do you like Star Trek?"

Doctor Ramon wrinkled his nose at the question. "Of course not. I have standards."

"Yeah, sure," Barry sighed. "I know this is a dumb question-"

"Then why ask it?"

Barry ignored the doctor. "Have you seen Earth-1 Cisco?"

"If I had, do you not think I would have alerted you?"

"I don't know," Barry said honestly. "But thanks anyway, I guess."

"Perhaps your quest is hopeless," Doctor Ramon interjected, adjusting his glasses in a condescending manner. 

"I don't care. I have to find him."

"And what if he is not to be found? Have you considered that?"

Barry glared at the doctor. "You don't know him as I do."

"Well, I am him. Relatively speaking."

"But you're not," Barry stated, turning towards the doctor once more. "You're not him."

The doctor shrugged like he didn't much care about arguing with Barry. "Whatever you say."

Barry rolled his eyes and turned, walking away without so much as a goodbye. He hadn't enjoyed the company of Earth-101 Cisco and was suddenly grateful he had never had a reason to go to that Earth. Everyone there sounded like a buzzkill. He thought about what Earth-101 had said, about how his search for Cisco was hopeless. What if he was right? What if Cisco truly was lost in his own mind and nobody, not even Barry Allen, could save him? How was he even supposed to find Cisco? His Cisco, at least.

He looked ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets. There were a couple of figures ahead of him, three to be exact. This was new, he'd only been seeing the alternative Ciscos one by one. Barry walked closer, squinting to try and make out distinguishing features. They all were, as Barry had assumed, Cisco in one way or another. One looked just like his Cisco and he felt his heart flutter. Was this it? Had he found him? Barry rushed over as quickly as he could without his superspeed and was about to hug Cisco before he stopped. This wasn't his Cisco, despite the graphic T-Shirt and scuffed Converse. He had a long, jagged scar running directly over his left eye that must have been put there by a knife or something. He ceased his conversation with the other two Ciscos and looked over at Barry, a smile still on his face.

"Hey Barry," the Cisco smiled wider. "How's it going?"

"You're so much like my Cisco... except for-"

"The eye, I bet you ten dollars it's the eye," one of the other Ciscos said. He wore all black but less in an emo way and more in a professional way. His hair was short, but not as short as Earth-52's hair had been.

"It... yeah, the eye," Barry admitted.

"You owe me ten bucks!" the Cisco dressed in black declared to the third Cisco, who rolled his eyes.

"You're childish and I wish I was anywhere but here," said the third. He looked like Earth-1 Cisco except way moodier and the hood that hung over his face dramatically.

"Chin up, Nineteen. We aren't so bad," Cisco with the scar said, his smile still on his face.

"Don't call me that," Earth-19 Cisco spat, glaring at the other doppelganger. 

"Well, we're not fucking calling you Echo like some E-Boy," said the Cisco in black, his hands on his hips.

"What Earths are you all from?" Barry interrupted their conversation, though it was quite amusing.

"I'm from Earth-78, Scarface is from Earth-65, and Pete Wentz over here is from Earth-19," said the Cisco in black, a grin on his face that so reminded Barry of his Cisco's. "And you're not from around here, that's for sure."

"I'm not even sure where 'here' is," Said Earth-65 Cisco, looking around. "But it's rather bland."

"You're in my Cisco Ramon's mind. Earth-1 Cisco."

"Cisco Prime!" Earth-78 Cisco said excitedly. "How amazing."

"It's annoying," Echo argued, his arms crossed across his chest. 

"Stick in the mud!" Earth-65 declared.

"I have to find him. He's in a coma right now and he has to wake up."

"You know... we might actually know," Earth-65 admitted. "At least, I may. I heard some shouts coming from over there."

He pointed behind him, winking at Barry as he did. "He may need some help, Barry. You better hurry."

"Run, Barry, run," Earth-78 said.

"I don't have my speed," Barry said sadly.

"You do," said Earth-19 Cisco, peaking out at Barry from under his hood. "You just need... a push."

"And what would you suggest?" Earth-78 Cisco questioned, looking doubtfully at the other man.

"I could always stab him," Echo mentioned, shrugging.

"You're not fucking stabbing him!" Earth-65 yelled sternly as if he were a mother dealing with an unruly child.

"You have a better idea, Nick Fury?"

Earth-68 Cisco scoffed at the nickname but continued anyway. "Why doesn't Seventy-Eight give him a kiss, jog is memory?"

"A what?!' Barry exclaimed.

"A kiss. You know, that thing people do with their lips when they love each other," Echo explained as if Barry was just that dumb.

"I don't... on my Earth, Cisco and I aren't a thing."

"Oh. That's a shame. On my Earth, we married," Earth-78 Cisco said in a sad voice. "Then you passed away. Well, murdered, I should say. By that damned Zoom."

Earth-78 Cisco looked like he might cry any second. Earth-65 put a gentle arm around the other man, a small reassuring smile on his face.

"Just believe in yourself, Barry. Believe in yourself like I believed- believe- in you. You can find him. I know you can."

Barry smiled at Earth-78 Cisco, feeling sorrow for what he had gone through. He almost wished the feeling was mutual. He got in a runner's position, looking ahead of him. He could hear the encouragement of the other Ciscos in the background. He took a deep breath and was off in a rush of yellow lightning. As he ran he saw the other Ciscos all around him, like he was in the Speed Force. A Cisco crying and a Cisco laughing. A Cisco with a beard and a Cisco wearing a cowboy hat. A Cisco who was female and a Cisco who was dead. So many Ciscos clouded Barry's field of vision that he almost ran into a figure standing right in his way.

And as he stopped and looked at the Cisco before him, he suddenly knew what Earth-47 Cisco meant when he said other Ciscos had it worse than him.

This Cisco was much thinner and his clothes even more ragged. Barry couldn't help but feel his stomach clench as he recognized the pattern and style of the clothing. It was a uniform one would see in a history book about the Holocaust.

This was Earth-X Cisco. Barry knew it.

His hair was shaved to the skull and there were nicks at the scalp where the barber had missed. He had large purple bags under his eyes from stress and lack of sleep. His fingernails were filthy and filled with dirt. In fact, everything about him was filthy. He had no shoes and Barry could see surgical scars lining his arms, right next to a tattooed inmate number. There was a Meta dampener collar around his throat and cuffs around his wrists that resembled shackles more than anything Joe may carry with him on the job. He looked off into the distance like he didn't see Barry right in front of him. Barry slowly approached the man, not wanting to scare him.

"Cisco?"

Earth-X Cisco stiffened at the name. "They don't call me that anymore. They call me 27654 now. You can't call me that, don't you understand?"

Barry paused, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew that this wasn't his Cisco but it still hurt to see him like this. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Cisco nodded, though his eyes did not focus on Barry. They still stared beyond him. 

"Hey... buddy, I'm looking for-"

"He'll kill him, he'll kill him for sure." Cisco finally locked eyes with Barry. he quickly broke the distance between the two, grabbing Barry by the shoulders. His fingers dug into Barry's jacket but it didn't hurt. Barry continued to maintain eye contact.

"Who will kill him?"

"He'll kill him, he'll kill him for sure. Run, you gotta go, they don't like Metas here, no, no, no, they'll kill him then you and me, one, two, three."

"Cisco, please!" 

Earth-X Cisco burst into tears, letting his head rest against Barry's chest as he hugged him tightly. "Don't let him hurt me."

Barry hugged Cisco back. He wasn't sure who this "he" was, but he wanted nothing more than to stop him. For this Cisco's sake. He felt Earth-X Cisco evaporate in his arms.

"He was annoying. I never liked him."

Barry turned and came face-to-face with Reverb.

"You."

"Me," Reverb smiled wickedly as he walked closer and closer towards Barry. "I know why you're here. And I won't give him up."

Barry narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what your angle is here, but you're gonna let him go. Right. Now."

Reverb laughed in response. "You don't scare me, Flash. As for my angle, well... it's all coming together."

Barry watched as Earth-2 Cisco began to pace in a rather villainous way. "If I get rid of Cisco Prime, then I get to have control of his body. And I will live once more."

"Where the hell is he?"

Reverb smirked for a minute before snapping his fingers. Barry watched as a new figure appeared next to Reverb. Barry gasped. It was Cisco. His Cisco.

He was on his knees, his hair hanging in his face. His hands were cuffed in front of him and he looked up at Barry, terrified. There was a large bruise over his eye and his nose was bleeding. 

"Cisco," Barry breathed.

"Hey, man. Took you long enough," Cisco coughed, giving Barry a small smile.

"Enough!" Reverb snarled, slapping Cisco over the side of the head, making him wince in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Barry demanded. Reverb smiled, not seeming to care about what Barry wanted. 

"I was waiting for you. I knew you were here. I want you to see him die."

"No," Barry said, giving his Cisco a small nod. "You'll be the one dying."

Reverb narrowed his eyes and shot a sonic blast at him, which Barry dogged. He ran around Reverb to throw a bolt of lightning at the man. He tried to breach to a different location, but Barry followed closely behind, punching him square in the face. Reverb fell to the ground, his goggles scattering away from him.

"You won't win," Barry said, standing over Earth-2 Cisco. "So give it up."

"Never! I deserve life just as much as him!"

"No, you don't!" 

Reverb looked over to where Cisco sat. "Why is he so special, huh? Why does he get to be the Prime Cisco, huh? What makes him so fucking important?"

Barry grabbed Reverb by the collar, hoisting him up. "He's better than you in every way. He's smarter and kinder, and everything you wish you could be. Everything you will never be."

Reverb closed his eyes tightly and disappeared in a cloud of gold and blue. Barry sighed before making his way over to Cisco to release him.

"Hey, you alright, man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay. Hey, Barry..." Cisco let Barry remove the handcuffs from his wrists. "Thanks. For everything."

"What are friends for?"

Cisco smiled and hugged Barry tightly. Barry hugged back, a smile also on his face.

* * *

Cisco blinked his eyes open, sitting up in the medical bay bed.

"Whoa, hey, hey, relax, Cisco!" Caitlin said, pushing Cisco back into bed. 

"Caitlin," Cisco smiled at the doctor.

"Welcome back," HR said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Barry said, sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed. "Welcome back."


End file.
